


Remembered Innocence - A Starryholt Story

by CurlyTale



Series: Remembered Innocence [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts Union X - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Daybreak Town, Gen, Heartless (Kingdom Hearts) - Freeform, Keyblade Wielders (Kingdom Hearts), Keykid(s), Memory Loss, Original Kingdom Hearts Characters, Pre-Keyblade War, Union Cross, Union X, Union X characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-11-08 18:26:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17986349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurlyTale/pseuds/CurlyTale
Summary: Curly had long suffered from amnesia and random memory loss, but it was okay, she had the Starryholt party to help her. However, events lead to Curly discovering that the holes in her memory may be linked to a past tied to the darkness.





	1. Always On My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This little story of mine focuses on my KHux character, Curly! The others characters to appear all belong to the other members of the REAL Starryholt party in the game. I did my best to represent them accurately. I wrote this just over a year ago and am only publishing it here now since I just barely got an account, plus I'm writing a sequel.

Curly strode upward, feet passing quickly over dew covered grass and wildflowers. The hill had been quite a climb, but she barely felt winded. Odd that was, running through the streets of Daybreak Town usually left her breathing heavy, but climbing a hill? Was like taking a leisurely stroll for her. Unfortunately, the same could not be said for Jasper.

He panted behind her, rushing forward in little spurts to keep up with her quick pace. Curly had stopped for him every once in a while, but right now she was too excited to stop. They were almost at the top!

“I think…” Jasper said between heavy breaths, “I think we’re almost there. Just over this ridge.” he pointed a drooping finger a little ways in front of them.

Curly nodded, though she kept her head facing forward, so she doubted he saw the motion. Taking a breath, she kicked off from where she was and sprinted the remaining distance. Jasper groaned behind her as he hurried to catch up.

It wasn’t that he wasn’t physically fit- heartless hunting insured that everyone in the unions got plenty of exercise- it was more that this terrain seemed to favor Curly. The land just felt _right_ here. She couldn’t remember why, but that was no surprise.

Cresting the ridge, Curly came to a fairly flat area. The grass and wildflowers spread around her like a great rug. That wasn’t what they were here to see though. The clearing provided the perfect viewing platform for the town below. The sight nearly stole her breath as started out in awe.

Morning fog filled the streets of the town, making the purple roofs poke out of a sea of white. The barely risen sun shone golden light across the fog’s surface. Making the white dance with veins of sparkling yellow as the fog dissolved under the sun’s warmth. Daybreak in Daybreak Town was as beautiful as ever.

Jasper caught up next to her, breath slowing as he rested. He smiled and started nodding his head slightly at the sight of the town. Was he nodding to a beat? Curly was never 100% sure if he was listening to music or not. He almost always had his headphones on though.

“Okay,” Jasper said with a lot of breath. “Maybe the rush up here was worth the view.” He gave her a sideways smile, “Maybe.” 

Curly let out a short laugh and looked back out over the city. Her expression grew distant and her eyes seemed to dull briefly. She blinked a few times and focused at the view again. Gasping in awe, she marveled at the beauty as if viewing it for the first time.

 _To her though, this probably is the first time she can remember seeing it,_ Jasper thought. He was accustomed to her “condition” by now, but the lapses could strike randomly, making her forget something, _anything_ , at any moment.

“How are the others gonna find us? We were quite the ways ahead.” Jasper asked, turning his thoughts to other things. “The fog was still a ways up the hill. It wasn’t too thick, but it can get you turned around. Hope Artina and Rui can get through it okay…”

Curly turned to him with her fingers tapping her lips. “Maybe I could…” she said slowly, “I could try my calling. That might direct them toward us.”

Jasper blinked, “You- It can do that?” 

She nodded, but her lips were pressed into a line. “When I started remembering how to do it, I _think_ I remembered something about it being used for communication. I think.” The whole situation had Curly feeling unsure. After an unknown amount of time not being able to remember anything and constantly forgetting new things, she suddenly remembers something from her past? That foggy day, much thicker than this one, had stirred something inside her that caused her to run out and let it out in a series of drawn out notes that were hauntingly beautiful in a hypnotizing kind of way. No explanation of how or why, she just remembered that call.

Shifting his weight to one leg, Jasper considered what she said. “Well,” he said thoughtfully, “I don’t see any harm in giving it a try. Maybe we’ll even get lucky and unlock more of your memories.”

Curly snorted, they’d already tried more calling to see if she could remember anything else. She’s sung until her voice was hoarse. Nothing. It seemed that she couldn’t make her memories come back. Part of her worried that that was going to be the only memory that came back.

Raising her hands by her mouth, Curly took a deep breath then began to sing. The notes were high, but not strained. Instead they had a certain grace to them as they flowed into each other or cut off suddenly. It echoed all around them, carrying the sound farther than what should have been able. Something in the back of Curly’s mind tingled, a sound? No, a word. It came to her slowly as she finished her song.

Breathing in after her last note, she lowered her hands. “Looks, like we’re lucky.” Jasper looked at her, one eyebrow slightly raised. “You got your wish,” Curly said, “I _did_ remember something. Something small. The calls I do are called Kulning.”

“Kulning?” Jasper repeated, “What does that mean?”

Curly shrugged, she had no clue.

Then, out of the blue, burst Artina from behind a bush not far off. ”HOLY LUX,” she shouted, looking at them with an expression of awe, “Curly, was that _your_ singing?” Curly rubbed the back of her head, blushing, as Artina stumbled out of the bush. Xirui stepped out after her a moment later. Both of them looked slightly disheveled with twigs and leaves in their clothes and hair.

“Wow, what happened to you two.” Jasper mused, smiling at his friends.

“Rui saw a Prize Egg heartless.” Artina replied.

“And I just _had_ to go after it. I had to!” Xirui sighed but still had a smile on her face. “I was so close to getting it too.”

“I couldn’t let her run of alone,” Artina explained, ”So-”

“-So you followed her and got lost.” Jasper finished. The two girls smiled. Curly let out a giggle.

“Yeah, but then when we lost the heartless and had no clue where we were.” Rui started, stepping forward, face alight with energy. “ We heard this song echoing up the hill and followed it right to you two!”

“I wasn’t sure that would even work.” chuckled Curly. 

“Well work it certainly did!” Artina exclaimed,” We have to use that again some time! Maybe we could use it to communicate over long distances. Oh! OR maybe we can use it to tame the Werewolf! I wonder if it would like your song or not?” She shook her head, lilac hair swaying around her. “Anyway, That’s for another time. We have a mission today!”

The other three naturally formed a circle with Artina at it’s head, all looking at their party leader. Xirui bobbed on her heels with excitement. “The mission is simple,” Artina said, “Collect lux. BUT-” She punctuated the last part by sharply raising her finger. “We will be going about this with a plan.” She turned on her heel and started pacing in front of them, adopting a business-like posture. “Most people tend to stay indoors later on foggy days, saying that it’s ‘too dangerous’ to hunt heartless when you can’t properly see them. _I_ however, think we can use this to our advantage. Lot’s of fog means less people, which means more heartless to hunt, and that leads to more lux. So!” She turned back into the group, pounder her fist into the palm of her hand. “All we need to do is stay up in this higher elevation where the fog isn’t as thick and hunt heartless while there isn’t anyone else around!” She looked up smiling to face her party members.

Slowly each of them nodded, muttering that the plan seemed like it would work just fine. No one had any objections. Artina beamed. “Alrighty then! Let’s get to it Starryholt!”


	2. Working Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the Party gets to work gathering Lux, Curly encounters something dark.

“Eat this!” Xirui shouted as she slammed her keyblade straight through three soldier heartless. They dissolved into purple smoke instantly, lux spilling out onto the hillside from their shattered forms. “Oooh! That felt cool, Curly, did it look cool?” Curly gave her a thumbs up. It had looked pretty cool. Xirui beamed, relishing the awesomeness. 

“There’s more of them up over here!” Jasper called a short ways away. The fog made him look a little ghost-like, but otherwise his form was pretty visible as he waved them over. He became clearer as they approached.

 _His eyes have such a nice, dark color to them_ Curly thought as she went to stand by him. _The white fog really contrasts with their darkness, bringing them out._ Then she blinked and looked around, unsure.

Xirui grabbed her arm, noticing her expression. “We’re going to hunt some heartless over there.” She pointed to an area next to some trees where some heartless seemed to be trying to take cover. Artina was over there already, casting Thundara at a group of Neoshadows. The lightning hissed through the air, making some of the fog dissipate in its warmth. 

“Thanks, Rui.” Curly said kindly. She really did have the best friends. Other parties Curly had been in were annoyed at her condition, dismissing her as an idiot. Not Starryholt though. From the moment Artina invited her in, everyone had tried their best to help her out.

The three of them, Curly, Jasper, and Xirui, all rushed down to help. They made quick work of the heartless nearest Artina. Slashing, stabbing, and casting. Soon all four of them stood together, shoulder to shoulder, keyblades glistening in their hands.

“Lets fan out!” Artina said, taking charge,”But stay close enough together that you can get to the others if they call for help.” All of them nodded, Xirui added a confident smile. “Alright then,” Artina held her keyblade above her head, “Charge!” They all let out their own battle cries as they rushed into the fray. 

A heartless fired a ball of flames at Curly she dodged it easily with a side step. Magic type. Good. Curly smirked, as she swung her keyblade around for an attack. Magic type heartless were weak to speed, and speed medals were Curly’s specialty. She sliced through the heartless that had fired at her then activated one of her medal’s special attacks, sending blades of wind cutting through a group in front of her. About half of them fell, leaving lux behind. She swung around, pivoting on the heel of her boot, preparing herself to attack some heartless to her left.

She fell into the rhythm of battle. Heart seeming to beat intime with her attacks, uniting with the power of her keyblade. Slice, stab, dodge, conserve your energy then release it in a special attack. Like a symphony, all she had to do was hit the right notes.

More heartless fell, Curly’s breath began to grow heavier. Things began to blur around her. For a moment, sounds and sights seemed to grow distant, muffled. Still, she tried to keep moving, attacking, but part of her brain seemed to want to shut down.

Then she blinked.

She was on a hill side by some trees. The weight of her keyblade felt familiar in her hands. How had she gotten here? Where was she? The hills behind Daybreak town? But why was sh-  
Something slammed into her back and she toppled forward, keyblade spinning from her hand. She hit the ground hard and her ears began to ring, her head spinning. Something moved above her, then there was flash of light. Someone called her name.

And then. Relief. The soft light of Cura fell on her, filling her with warmth. Her head cleared and ears stopped ringing. Artina was jogging over, eyebrows pressed together. “Curly! Oh man, you okay?” she held out her hand and helped Curly to her feet.

Curly nodded her appreciation, but quickly looked away. Lapses usually didn’t happen in battle, but there was always the risk. She wanted to ask what was going on, though on the battlefield time was precious. She would have to ask about it later. With a quick swipe of her hand she dismissed her keyblade from of the ground and summoned it back to her.

Artina smiled at seeing Curly’s weapon back in her hand then turned to face the heartless within the tree line. “We’ve only got a few left to go.” She raised her keyblade, ”You take the right I take the left?”

“Right.” Curly replied.

The both rushed forward. The beat of battle came for Curly. Like the bass of a song it vibrated within her. For a brief moment deja vu came over her. Had she done this before? Well, she’d fought lots of heartless before, but this fighting near the trees with the rhythm of battle in her heart? It felt familiar, maybe even recent. Curly forced herself to ignore the feeling. Now was not the time for that kind of reflection.

A Neoshadow lunged for her, hitting her shoulder. Curly grunted, but otherwise withstood the force of the attack. Briefly switching her keyblade to a backhand grip, which allowed her to swing in an arc while keeping her arms close to her body. She cut through the Neoshadow that was still very close to her. Then she pivoted to her left while turning her keyblade back to her standard grip. The heartless she had been weakening was there. She thrust out her blade and pierced the fiend, defeating it.

Panting, she looked around for something else to fight. Artina was attacking two heartless, but it looked like she was handling them pretty well. Otherwise everything else looked clea-  
“Ow!” Something had slammed into the back of Curly’s head. She looked up to see a Violet Waltz floating away deeper into the forest. _Okay, so we’re not clear I guess_. Curly thought, grinding her teeth. Striding forward, she rushed off to follow that bugger, leaving Artina behind.

Soon Curly was alone. Her only companions were the earthy-fresh smells of the forest, and the heartless in front of her. It almost seemed to be taunting her. Staying just far enough ahead of her that she couldn’t catch it, but it also stayed far enough behind that the fog didn’t completely obscure it. 

Where was it leading her? Heartless usually seemed to act more instinctively. More like beasts that soldiers. This one seemed to have a purpose almost. Though she supposed that a person whose heart was extremely tainted by the darkness seemed to have some control over the heartless. She’d fought people like that before. Villians. Could this heartless be under someone’s contro-

A shadow looked above her. Curly looked up to see a Large body heartless falling toward her from the trees above. _From the trees_. She didn’t have time to move out of the way. It was going to crush her!

An image flashed in her mind. Feet apart, Shoulders perpendicular to her foe, hand held behind for balance, a familiar hand guiding her movements. She acted without thinking, copying the pose in her mind. With her eyes at the heartless falling toward her, she thrust three rapid strikes and a vertical slash in the blink of an eye. The Larger body dissolved, raining lux down on Curly.

W-what? What just happened? Curly held that pose for a while, marveling at just how _natural_ it felt to her. And those attacks, she didn’t know she could move so fast. How had she known how to do that? Did… Did she just remember something?

A chill went down her spine, snapping Curly from her shock. She whipped around to see that the Large body hadn’t been the only heartless out here. There was an Invisible. The demon-like heartless had always unnerved her, but this one here, hovering in the fog, looking straight _through_ her, this sent a spike of anxiety right into her. Curly hesitated, unsure whether to switch to her usual keyblade stance or to use this new sword pose. That hesitation cost her.

That thing rushed her, she tried to raise her Keyblade to block it, but it used the notched in it’s own sword to grab the keyblade’s shaft and fling it from Curly’s hand. With it’s free hand it grabbed her around the neck and forced her to the ground hard. Stars swam in her vision upon impact, but she tried to focus on the beast above her. 

_C’mon!_ Part of her mind thought, _summon your keyblade and stab it!_ The other part of her didn’t understand. All she could do was grab at it’s hand, trying to pry it off all while it stared at her with those yellow eyes. _Oh lux, those eyes!_ Then suddenly, things began to flash through her minds.

They were her memories, the things she _could_ remember regularly. Memories that seem too powerful for her to forget so easily like she did. One suddenly halted in front of her, playing out in her mind’s eye. It was of a cold rainy night she had spent in her room after being abandoned by her last party. Her Chirithy had talked and talked with her trying to cheer her up. That night they had cuttled and promised to never leave each other.

Then the memory grew transparent and faded, slowly. Until it was gone. She couldn’t remember that moment anymore. Never had she been so aware of a hole in her memory as she did at that moment, struggling under the Invisible’s grip. That thing had _taken her memory_. She didn’t even know what the memory was anymore, but she _knew_ that she had seen it fade from her mind. Gone into the darkness.

If it could take that memory. Could it take more?

Curly struggled, terrified. Possibilities of what she was going to be forced to forget next running through her mind. _No…_ she thought numbly. _Don’t make me forget them. Please…_ A whimper escape her lips.

Then… she was _saved_.

Xirui slammed into the Invisible out of nowhere, pushing it off of Curly. Jasper was up next, unleashing a special attack of light that rained down on the heartless. Artina joined them a second later to attack as well.

Curly sat up and scurried backward a few feet. Then she pulled her knees close to her chest as she grabbed her hair, looking down. She was _trembling_. Her face was hot and wet, and her breath was uneven. Never had she wanted to purposely forget something so badly before, but _those_ eyes. 

A gentle hand was placed on her shoulder. Curly looked up to see Artina infront of her. Xirui and Jasper stood not too far off. They all looked concerned. She hadn’t even realized that they has defeated the Invisible already.

“Hey...” Artina asked softly, ”You okay?”

Curly could only manage to shake her head. _No, she was not okay._ She squeezed her eyes shut.

“Why’d you run off like that?” Artina asked, not in chastising way. Their fearless leader was just worried about her friend at that moment. ”I told you guys to stay close so we could help each other if needed.” 

Had she said that? Curly didn’t remember Artina saying anything. 

Jasper and Xirui shared a looked and Artina glanced at them. Both of then nodded to her. “Let's go home.” Artina said, rising before stretching out her hand. Curly took it gladly.


	3. Scent of Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Party regroups to recover, especially Curly.

No one said anything at first, but they did act. Jasper played some soft music. Xirui put the cinnamon roll she had been hoarding on the table in front of Curly. Artina just stayed near her.

Curly felt she owed them at least some sort of explanation of what happened. The words didn’t seem to want to come. Communication had always been hard for her, she usually preferred to just listen to people’s stories. That wasn’t going to help here, so slowly she organized what she was going to say in her head. Finding the right way to describe how she felt though, that was a struggle. 

“I...” She started out slowly, trying to get the words out, ”I saw… I saw that heartless steal one of my memories.” Everyone in the room gave a start.

“Wh-what do you mean?” Artina asked, leaning toward Curly.

Biting her lip, Curly tried to figure out how to respond. What DID she mean? “As it was holding me down, I had a bunch of stuff I do remember come to me.” She looked up into Artina’s eyes, 

“Then one memory came to me clearly and just...Faded. I don’t remember what it was about, but I can _feel_ that it’s gone.”

“Any you think that the heartless took it?” Jasper asked, moving to sit down by Artina. Curly only nodded in reply.

“So, maybe,” Added Xirui thoughtfully, “ Maybe all your lapses are caused by the heartless?”

Curly shook her head, “No, I don’t think that’s it. It was like I was _forced_ to forget this time. Usually I don’t even notice a memory is going when I lapse.”

Everyone fell quiet, unsure what to say or think. 

Curly felt dreadful. What was happening to her? First she had the memory of kulning come to her out of nowhere, then there was that sword pose that had felt so natural to her as if she knew it from somewhere, and then there was that attack from the Invisible. All of it had no explanation to why it had happened. Perhaps remembering the sword pose had been a reaction to the danger? She wasn’t sure. And that hand she remembered guiding her, who’s was it?

She let out a moan and buried her face in her hands, golden curls falling around her like a curtain.

“You gonna be alright?” Artina asked, placing a hand of Curly’s shoulder. 

Curly looked up with a sigh, “Yeah, it’s just...” She didn’t know what to say. Her eyes drifted toward the window. The fog had somewhat dissipated under the sun by now. Wisps of it still clung around the window, but it was clearing up now. Something ached in Curly’s heart, urging her to step outside, just for a bit. “I need to clear my head.” She said, standing up, “I’m sorry.”

Jasper jumped to his feet, “W-wait! Shouldn’t you be resting after.. You know...”

Curly smiled sheepishly at him, ”I’ll be fine, thanks Jasper. I just… need some time alone.” With that she strode out the door, mind wandering as she went. Her three friends watched her as she shut the door behind herself.

“I’m worried about her.” Jasper said. 

“Me too.” agreed Artina. 

“But…” Xirui added, biting her lip, ”How are we supposed to help her?”

The three of them fell silent. Artina couldn’t help but blame herself somewhat for what happened. She was the party leader, she should have seen what kind of dangers could happen if Curly had a lapse! Yet, no. She couldn’t just leave Curly away from all danger. She wanted to help Curly, not hide her away. What could she do though?

An idea came to Artina. She tossed it around in her had for a bit. Considering the idea. Then she made a decision.

“C’mon, let's go.” She started heading to the door.

Xirui rushed after her, “Are we going after Curly?”

Artina shook her head, “No, she needs her time alone. Let her think.” She squared her shoulders and threw the door open, “I need you guys to think about anything and everything Curly has told you about her lapses and anything she has remembered.”

“Why?” Jasper asked, catching up to them, ”What are we going to do?”

Artina turned to him and smiled, violet eyes determined, “We are going to the library to see if we can find some answers for Curly.”


	4. Memories in Pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curly takes some time to herself and chats with another friend.

Curly found herself at Waterfront park. Walking here without even realizing where she was going. She used to come here all the time when she was alone. Sitting among the flowers, she used to pull weeds and enjoy the scents of the flowers and the earth.

Walking to a small flower bed, she settled herself down next to on the grass that was wet with condensation. The earth was soft as she prodded it with her fingers. Good, that would make pulling weeds easier. Something to do to take her mind off of things.

 _Why do I like doing this?_ She thought, _Some reason that I can’t remember?_ Leaning forward she grabbed a tuft of intrusive wild grass, pulling it out with a good yank. _Just how big are the holes in my memories? Why is this only now bothering me so much?_ She knew the answer, of course. A memory had been taken from her by force, whose to say that it hadn’t happened before?

She frowned at herself. So much for taking her mind off of things. It seemed this was going to bother her no matter what. She pulled on a stubborn weed. It remained rooted in place.

“You might want to try using both hands for that one.” said a familiar and friendly voice behind her. “It looks like that one had a pretty deep root system.”

Curly turned to see who who it was and was faced with a cute, cat-like creature wearing a cape. She smiled at the thing, “Hey, Chirithy. What are you doin’ here?”

Chirithy waddled up beside her and set himself on the grass next to her. “Why did you leave your friends like that?” he asked, answering her question with his own.

Sighing, Curly turned back to the weed she had been working on. Of course he would ask her this. “It’s just...” She started, wrinkling her brow, “That thing took my memory, and now I’m worried something will come to take more.” Her fingers laced together to hide their shaking. “What if I forget the way home one day? What if I forget about you? What if I forget who my friends are? Oh lux, I don’t want to forget about you or Artina or Jasper or Rui! But what if I can’t prevent it from happening? What if I forget anyway? What if I lose your guys forever?” Her voice cracked and she had to hold back a sob.

“Oh, Curly...” Chirithy sighed placing his paw on her knee. “Even if you forgot about me, I would still be your friend. All of Starryholt would! We would make you our friend again and again. No matter how many times you forgot.”

Curly didn’t say anything, not trusting herself to speak her objections. What if she didn’t trust them after forgetting? What if she thought they were trying to hurt her and attacked them instead?

“Besides,” Chirithy added, looking up into her face, “I don’t think your memories are really gone.”

That made Curly pause and look down at her companion. “What?”

Chirithy motioned his paw toward the weed Curly had been trying to pull. “Your memories are kind of like that weed.”

Curly raised an eyebrow, ”A pain in the butt?”

“No!” said Chirithy, shaking his head with a bit of a laugh, “I mean, your memories are like that weed because most of it is hidden.” He motioned to the leafy part poking above the ground. “A little bit of it is visible, like how you can remember some things, but the biggest part of the plant,” He turned to look at her with those stitched, blue eyes, “The biggest part is hidden deep underneath the soil. Like how you can’t remember most of your memories. It doesn’t mean they're gone, they’re just hidden in your heart for a while.”

He grabbed her hands with his tiny paws and pulled them around the weed. “I believe that one day we will find a way-” They both yanked the weed upward, out of the soil, “-To pull your memories free.”

Smiling at him, Curly reached down to pick Chirithy up and pull him into an embrace. She whispered a thank you into his ear and he snuggled close. Then she blinked.

After a moment she looked down at Chirithy in her arms, ”Sorry,” she said, ”What were we talking about?”

Chirithy jumped back and started flailing his arms up and down. “Really?!?” He huffed, “I dropped some major wisdom on you, then your memory just had to go on and forget it!”

Curly let out a laugh, “Well,” she said cheerily, “Whatever it was, it must have helped because I’m feeling a lot better.” Chirithy stopped his flailing and looked up at her. “Thank you.” she said with a genuine smile on her face.

“Anytime,” Chirithy said, “Anytime, pal.”

Standing up with a stretch, Curly brushed herself off and looked around. “Well, I guess we need to get back to the others. They’re probably worried about me.”Chirithy nodded up at her.  
“C’mon then, let’s get going.”

Then they started off toward the steps back into town.

A crash sounded behind them. The sky suddenly grew dark. Curly twisted around, summoning her keyblade at the same time. She was not going to be caught off guard this time.

Out of a swirling purple and black portal suspended in the sky stepped a monstrosity. Humanoid with a giant heart-shaped hole in its chest, it loomed above her. A Darkside. Curly had never seen one this big before. It was easily twice as big as the one’s she normally had fought. Why was it here?

“Curly!” Chirithy shouted beside her, looking between her and the heartless.

“It’s here,” She muttered, fear rising within her, “It’s here to take my memories.”


	5. Fragments of Sorrow

Curly wasn’t going to let it take them. A surge of determination welled up in her, squaring her shoulders. She raised her keyblade then paused for a moment before switching into the other sword form she had remembered earlier that day. Feet apart, shoulders perpendicular to her enemy, blade in front, other hand behind her for balance. She could have sworn she felt the warmth of that familiar hand guiding her as she prepared herself.

“ _Good, Curly,_ ” the ghost of a voice seemed to whisper in her mind, “ _Now prepare yourself and go for the strike!_ ” She did as it commanded, taking a few steps forward before lunging forward, front knee bent, into a thrust. She withdrew and struck twice more in rapid succession. The only managed to hit it’s foot, it seemed unfazed by her attacks.

She jumped into the air, trying a different tactic. Stabbing once at its face then slashing, she fell back down, landing with ease. One of its pointed hands caught her in the side, flinging her across the park and through the flowers she had been weeding earlier. They were now crushed under her.

“ _Your spending too much time planning your next moves._ ” The ghost voice chastised in her head. What was that voice? Curly swore it sounded familiar. “ _Anticipating your opponents next move isn’t a bad thing, but it’s taking up too much of your time. Trust your instincts to guide how you attack. Your heart won’t lead you astray._ ” Sitting up, Curly looked at the Darkside. It watched her with its slow, intense gaze, seeming to say that it didn’t care how much she tried to attack, she couldn’t beat it.

Chirithy stood nervously where he was, looking between Curly and the Darkside unsure. Then he jumped up in a twirl and puffed into a white cloud, vanishing.

Standing up straight, Curly went to attack it again, not holding back. It swung its hands at her, but she slid aside easily, slashing it as it passed through empty air. Then she jumped up on its arm and ran up it a little ways before leaping toward its head, keyblade ready to thrust.

It leaned back, making her overshoot her target. She passed it and spun around in the air, activating one of her medal’s special attacks. A barrage of wind sliced toward the Darkside. Distancing it as she landed.

“ _You’re doing good! Keep going!_ ” An image came to Curly’s head as the voice spoke. A smiling boy’s face. Short hair the same golden color as hers.

She activated the special attack of her next medal. A blade of light formed into her other hand and she rushed forward. Spinning as she cut into it, whittling down it’s health a bit. Then the light blade dissipated, leaving Curly breathing heavy from the rush.

The Darkside launched a ball of darkness from the cavity in its chest. It speed toward Curly and slammed into her. The energy from the blast seemed to burn her as flung her back into one of the park’s lux shaped bushes. Spots of shadow filled her vision.

Half dazed she looked at the Darkside. I know that voice. I know that boy. Her mind was wandering is a daze. I remember him. Who is he? The answer came slow and muddled.

He’s my older brother. She realized, my brother. Arrick.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Artina put a book down with a sigh. No luck. She had hoped she would be able to at least find something to help Curly out, but nothing these books had referenced seemed like it would be helpful.

She looked up at Xirui who sat across from her. “Any luck, Rui?” Her friend just shook her head. Artina let out a sigh, leaning back in her chair.

“Don't give up,” Xirui said offering an encouraging smile. “Maybe Jasper has found something.”

“Aaaha!” Jasper exclaimed from a bookshelf a little ways off. He was hurriedly flipping through a book he held.

“Huh,” Artina marveled, “Speak of the darkness. I think he found something.” The two girls stood up and moved over to join Jasper. “Whatja find?” Artina asked.

“I think I know what world Curly is originally from!” Jasper said excitedly. Artina and Xirui looked at eachother then moved in beside him. “You see,” he said, “This morning when Curly was doing her calling to help you two find us she said she thought her calls were called Kulning. She didn’t know what that meant, so I looked it up and found a definition.”

“It said that kulning was an ancient herding call and it even mentioned a few worlds where kulning was common. So I was trying to look those worlds up, but this one,” he tapped the book in his hands “This is the only world with any real info about it.“

Xirui read part of the page out load, “‘The Northern Herdlands. A generally cold, hilly world whose people rely on herding animals, like sheep and cows, for their livelihood.’ You think Curly used to live here?” 

“Well,” Jasper shrugged, “I think it’s very likely. It just makes sense to me though. You know how Curly can climb hills without getting winded? Or how she never seems to feel cold? I’m telling you, this could be it!”

Artina nodded, it made sense to her. Leave it to Jasper to find the connection. He was pretty good at that. She thought back to the entire corner of the party’s apartment Jasper had devoted to his findings on the mysterious bird-girl, Avis. Yup, he was was good at find connections, even if it was a bit obsessive at times.

The sound of panting approached from behind, someone called their names, “Artina! Rui! Jasper!” All three of them turned to see a Chirithy waddling out of breath up to them. “You. Weren’t. Where. I thought. You’d be!”

“Isn’t that?” Xirui started.

Artina gasped, “Curly’s Chirithy!” she knelt down and steadied the creature. “What happened? What’s wrong?”

Chirithy looked up into Artina’s eyes. He looked so worried, “Darkside. Down at Waterfront park. Curly’s there.” He continued to try and catch his breath.

Eyes widening, Artina nodded, understanding. She scratched Chirithy’s head, “Good job.” then she turned to Xirui and Jasper, “Let’s move!”

Both of them nodded. “Right!” they said in unison. Artina lead the way, rushing toward the door, brushing past a surprised librarian. Xirui followed, apologizing as she rushed past the same librarian.

“I’m borrowing this book, thanks!” Jasper said to the librarian as he followed the others.

Befuddled, the librarian shook her head. “Kids these days,” she muttered under her breath, “Absolutely no thought toward other people at all.”


	6. Rage Awakened

Arrick. _Arrick._ Curly had an older brother. It didn’t feel all that surprising like she thought it would. It was almost like a part of her knew she had a sibling even when she didn’t realize it.

Even as she thought his name an image of him filled her mind. He was taller than she was, but the blue eyes and golden hair really showed the family resemblance. His hair was kept cut short and he wore a white cloth headband over it. The clothing he wore was a strange mixture of practical travelers clothing and random accessories from far off places. Curly remembered teasing him for his poor sense of style. He would always laugh and claim that it wasn’t that bad.

She had loved him, and now he was gone.

Curly finally managed to pull herself out of the bushes and on to her feet. Her mind felt numbingly slow. Still she turned to face the Darkside. That creature of darkness that loomed ahead of her. They had taken her memories. She hated them.

“You took my memories of him.” Curly said, words slurring slightly. She was growing delirious. “You probably took him from me too. Now you’re here to try and take my memories of THEM.” Raising her keyblade she stared down her foe, eyes seething with hatred she’d never known before. “Well...” her voice dripped with wrath, “I’M NOT GONNA LET YOU TAKE THEM FROM ME!” She let out a scream and ran toward the Darkside.

Never had Curly attacked with such power before. Power had always been her weakness, but right now it flowed through her like her hatred. It was completely irrational, but her mind was strained at this point. Emotionally and physically drained, plus overwhelmed with the memories suddenly resurfacing, all combined into an unstable state of mind.

Hatred guided her attacks. Hack, slash, forcing the Darkside back. Darkness blinded her, she acted purely out of instinct, not thinking of what she was doing. Her heart had never held so much darkness before. It gave her strength she never imagined she’d be able to achieve.

And somewhere deep inside, it _terrified_ her.

She slowed, suddenly nauseous from the temptation darkness offered and the fear she held at the possibility of forgetting her friends. The darkness seemed to feed off of her fear. Whispering that if she only succumbed to it she would have the strength to never forget again. She could protect the people she cared about. She would be able to help Jasper find Avis. She would help Rui find Yu. She would tame the Werewolf for Artina. She would keep Chirithy by her side forever. She-

She threw up.

Doubling over, Curly found her gut clenching in revolution. Master Ava had taught her of the path of light to follow. That path had eventually lead her to everyone in Starryholt. She couldn’t abandon that path, it would surely destroy her if she did.

Her vision was unclear, her mind so slow. _Why haven’t other keyblade wielders come to help?_ She thought numbly. _Oh yeah, silly. They think it’s too dangerous to fight heartless out in the fog._ She shut her eyes and saw a vision of Arrick above her, a wide smile across his face. _We were never scared to go out in the fog. Right, Arrick? We were never scared of anything…What kind of person puts a lock on a door in a city full of keyblades?_ He thought idly as he pulled the door open and carried Curly inside.

Once inside he set Curly down and looked out the window at the battle outside. It looked like the Darkside was almost down. That thing must have had a _ton_ of health. He was confident that the girls would be able to finish it off.

He knelt in front of Curly and looked her over. She was in pretty bad shape, cuts and were all over her face. Twigs were snarled in her hair and her clothes were covered in dirt. Otherwise her breathing was steady and forehead felt like a normal temperature. This was something she was going to be able to recover from.

“Jeez, what happened to you, Curly?” Jasper muttered.

Curly let out a cough, eyes flickering open for a second.”Ar...rick?” She muttered.

Arrick? Who was Arrick? Jasper didn’t know anyone by that name.

Curly’s eyes flickered open again, but she got a bit of a better look at Jaspers face staring down at her this time. “No… Not Arrick. Jasper.” Her words were slurred a lot, “Jasper has pretty dark eyes. Such pretty, pretty dark eyes...”

“Okay, I think I need to heal you.” Jasper said, standing up. He raised his keyblade above his head and cast the best cure spell he knew. White light settled over Curly and her body relaxed visibly. 

Blinking a few times she looked up as Jasper, clarity in her eyes this time. “Jasper? What are you doing here?”

“We came to help you out.” Jasper said, ” _Again._ That's the second time today, Curly. You really need to stop going off on your own into dangerous fights.”

Curly looked down, a little ashamed of herself. Then she looked up at him, jaw set. ”Jasper, I remember something. I have a brother.”

Jasper blinked in surprise, “Wait, really? You remembered something else?”

“Yes, I heard his voice while fighting, then slowly I started to remember bits about him.”

Jasper knelt back down in front of her. “Is that everything you remembered?”

Curly hesitated, ”Uh, yes... Oh! I also remembered a sword stance he taught me too.”

Nodding, Jasper reached inside his coat and pulled out the book he had found at the library. Luckily it was pretty small, like a travel book. He flipped through it until he found the page he wanted. “Here,” he said,offering her the book, ”I remembered what you said about Kulning and looked in up. Then I followed their references and found that.” He indicated the book Curly now held.

She looked down at it and began to read. “Northern Herdlands? Huh, can’t say I recognize the name...” Frowning, Curly read the rest of the pages. Jasper waited anxiously for her to finish.   
Finally, her eyes lifted from the book. “You think this place has something to do with my past?” She asked Jasper.

Jasper deflated slightly, but tried not to show it. He had hoped that reading the book would jog something in Curly’s memory. Alas, that was probably being too hopeful. “Something like that,” he replied to her question,”It was the only world with any substantial information on it that referenced Kulning. It’s almost like someone from there had a connection to this book, and...” He scratched the back of his head, ”Well, I had hoped that connection involved you.”

Curly nodded then let out an involuntary yawn, ”You could be right, I guess.” She rubbed her eyes with a gloved hand, “I’m just too tired right now think straight. Must’ve really worn myself out.”

“If you need a moment to rest,” Jasper offered, “Don’t worry, I’ll watch out for ya.”

Eyes heavy, Curly nodded as she closed her eyes and slipped into sleep easily.


	7. Missing You

She was sinking, slowly, gently, down through the deep blue expanse. A light shone above Curly, like the sun throughout the water’s surface, scattered beams dancing. Curly felt as if she were awakening into a dream, both muddled and clear at the same time.

A platform rose up beneath her. It was in the shape of a large, flat disk that glowed a soft-yellow light. Impressions of lines etched its surface, almost in the shape of an image Curly could almost make out, but… Something was missing. Something prevented the image from being complete.

What was it? What held her back from seeing this place’s true form? What piece was missing to the puzzle?

Of course. She knew what was gone.

Her boot set gently down on the glowing surface. She stared down into it, searching in its depths. What she was looking for was there, she _knew_ it was. It _had_ to be. All she had to do was find a way to pull it up.

Acting out of instinct, she willed her heart open, imagining the light of that place to spill in, illuminating the depths within. Then she closed her eyes and began to search for what she was looking for. For what she had lost what felt like so long ago.

_Memory._

\------------------------------------------------------------

Curly clutched her shepherd's crook close to her body. It felt oversized in her hands, but she was still a child, only ten years old, so she would likely grow into it. Still, she kept it with her like a lifeline.

A pair of bags sat on the ground in front of the cottage porch, not more than three steps away from her. Arrick was checking through them one last time. Making sure he wasn’t missing any of the essentials before he left.

“Do you have to go?” Curly asked her brother. She pushed her lips into a tight line, eyes glancing to the side. “Why can’t you stay here with Mum and Dad?” _And me._ She added mentally.

Arrick stood up and smiled at her, running his hand through her hair. “Oh, Curly. It’s not that I have to go, its just…” His eyes turned toward the horizon, growing distant with longing, “I’ve got something in me that needs to know what's out there. It needs to see other worlds. I feel like I can never be truly happy until I’ve seen what’s over the horizon.”

Curly nodded, but she didn’t really understand. “You’re gonna come back, right?” She stepped a little closer to him, the grip on her staff tightening turning her knuckles white.

“Of course,” Arrick said, pulling his eyes back toward her. “And I’ll even bring presents back for you guys. But!” he folded his arms in a dramatic motion, “If I’m going to be the traveling merchant, you have to be the cute villager that trades something for my wares.”

With a snort, Curly cracked a half smile. “Alright, name your price,” she crossed her arms to mirror him, playing along.

Hefting one of his bags over his shoulder, Arrick considered for a moment. “How about the prettiest flower you can grow in that little garden of yours. You’ll have to weed it and make sure the deer don’t eat it, okay?”

Frowning with an eyebrow raised quizzically, Curly looked up her brother. “Okay, I guess,” She tilted her head to the side, “But won’t you get to see all sorts of flowers on your journey? Why would you want one of mine?”

Smiling, Arrick placed a hand on her shoulder and leaned in close to whisper into her ear. “When you work hard to make something grow, a little piece of your heart goes into it. I want a flower that you grew so I can take it with me, and always have a piece of your heart to connect me back to my home and my little sister. That way I’ll always find my way back to you. Like an unbreakable connection.”

A shout came from down the path leading to the cottage, a carriage waited there. “That must be father, he’s taking me down to the docks.” Arrick said after turning toward the sound. Then he looked back at Curly and leaned down to plant a kiss on her golden hair. ”Take care of Mum for me, will you?” he whispered to her before standing up straight and running off toward the carriage,

Curly just stood there, not daring to say a word lest it choke her while trying to escape her throat.The carriage lurched then began to move, rolling forward along the path into a forest of tall pines. Raising one hand, Curly sung out a few simple notes, a kulning of farewell that her mother had taught her. She thought she saw Arrick wave back as he disappeared into the trees. 

Then she was alone, standing there for a long while.

Eventually she gathered her wits and ran around the house to the back where she quickly located the patch of dirt she called her garden. She knelt in front of it and immediately began pulling out weeds and picking out rocks. Her clothes became filthy, but she didn’t stop until her mother had to force her inside for supper.

Months blurred by, Curly couldn’t remember them, but she soon found herself at age eleven. The garden had flourished under her hard work. Just in time too, for Arrick had returned.

She had been watching over her family's flock of sheep when she’d spotted him walking up the path out of the forest. Then she was running toward him without a second thought for the sheep she tended. They embraced, Curly almost toppling Arrick over when she jumped on him, then together they headed home to see what presents he had brought.

For Curly he had a black, silky bow he tied in her hair. He claimed to have gotten it from a Thief Queen who gave the bow to him as thanks for warning her of a trap set to catch her. That sounded completely ridiculous to Curly, but she loved to listen to his stories.

Curly gave Arrick a forget-me-not in return for the bow. “I chose this flower,” she explained, “Because of the white star shaped pattern you can see between the petals. You once told me that stars represented an unbreakable link.” Arrick smiled at her and vowed to keep her gift safe.

Before too long he was on the road again, saying he would return within a years time.

When Curly was twelve years old, he returned with necklace containing a small gemstone that he claimed came from a mine ran by midgets. Curly gave him a twinflower.

Then she was thirteen years old Arrick brought her a small statue of a smiling white cat, saying he got it from a bamboo-cutter after he had helped pull his daughter, who glowed like moonlight, from a rushing river. Curly gave him a Lily-of-the-Valley before he left once again.

Soon Curly was fourteen then fifteen, before Arrick returned once again. This time he brought a music box he said he had found on a distant world’s beach, broken and battered from the waves. He said he had to travel through many worlds before he could find someone who could fix the thing. It played a calming song that reminded Curly of everyone she dearly loved. Curly gave him a white Lily.

On the eve of Curly’s sixteenth birthday, Arrick once again walked up the path to the little cottage. “This year,” he said upon his arrival, “You will be the same age I was when I first left home. So this year’s present is going to be a little bit different.” He winked at her, hefting a long box he held beneath his arm.

He didn’t tell her what it was until after her birthday had passed. Every time she had asked about it he would smile and promise that she would love it. Finally, he pulled her outside and opened the box to reveal a beautiful silvery blade as thin as could be. A swirling piece of metal curved around it’s hilt, covering where your hand would be. Though simplistic, there was a grace in that design.

“This is a rapier,” Arrick said smiling, “Royal guardsmen in a world I visited used them. One of their captains gave this to me and taught me how to use it. And now,” he looked up at Curly, ”I’m going to teach you.”

Curly picked up the basics of how to use the sword fairly quickly. The speed the weapon allowed her was thrilling. Under Arrick’s guiding hand and encouragement she flourished. Soon she found herself almost besting Arrick in sparring matches.

Just as before, however, Arrick’s eyes soon drifted toward the horizon and he made to set out again. Curly had gotten him a blue hydrangea this time. “This one took me a few tries to get to grow right.” She said, “I hope you like it.”

He did. He always did. Something different as he left this time though. A deep and subtle dread dwelt within Curly that she could not explain. It seemed to tell her, even as she waved goodbye to Arrick, that she would never see him again.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Curly started awake, eyes watering and arms shaking. She looked around at her surroundings, confused. _Why am I inside the lighthouse?_ She couldn’t remember.

The last thing she recalled was fighting that Darkside then she had found herself dreaming about that place with the glowing platform and her memories. _By the light of lux,_ she thought, _I remember my brother! I remember how he used to bring me gifts from his travels!_

“You’re awake!” chimed a voice from beside her. Curly propped herself up from her position on the ground to find Chirithy right next to her. “Oh goodness, thank goodness you’re alright! When that heartless attacked I didn’t know what to do! So I went to find the others, but they weren’t back at the house, so then I was running everywhere trying to find them and- and-”  
Curly petted the cat-like creatures head. “Slow down there, Chirithy. I’m alright now. There’s no need to worry.”

A dark haired figure poked a head around the corner. “Is that Curly I hear?” It was Xirui, who grinned wide before rushing forward and picking Curly off the ground in a bone-crushing hug. 

“Nice to- see you too- Rui.” Curly managed to say through the squeezing. Xirui set her down and stepped back, letting out a breath of relief. Jasper and Artina rounded the corner where Xirui had been and joined them.

“You had us so worried.” Xirui said, stepping back to allow the others to move in. “When I saw that Darkside standing over you I nearly _died_ , I was so scared for you,”  
Curly rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, “Sorry, It’s been kind of a rough day. I was fighting that heartless when I started to remember…” She trailed off.

“When you started to remember your brother.” Jasper provided, nodding his head in his rhythmic way.

She turned to him, blinking in surprise, “Did- did I tell you? I don’t remember that.” Dang. Had she had a whole conversation with him that she’d forgotten? She bit her lip, she was still forgetting things, but she _had_ remembered her brother.

But… that was all she could really remember from her past. What about her parents? What had happened to her to make her forget? How had she ended up here with a keyblade? What had happened to Arrick? Curly still didn’t know so much.

“Curly?” Artina asked, placing a hand on Curly’s shoulder, bringing her out of her stupor of thought.

“S-sorry,” Curly glanced away, “I was just…” She wanted to tell them about her dream of brother, but… But what? Her eyes fell on Chirithy, who still stood by her side, looking up at her. He nodded to her, seeming to almost know that she wanted to talk about her dream. It gave her the courage she needed.

Taking a deep breath, she began, “I was just thinking about my brother, Arrick. I had a dream and I remembered so much about him, but,” she held her hand to her chest, not looking at her friend’s reaction. “I still don’t know much, but I do remember that he was very important to me.”

As she spoke she slowly gained more confidence, raising her head slightly. “He taught me how to fight and would tell me stories from all sorts of worlds. I don’t know what happened to him, but…” she choked up, but finally was able to look her friends in the eyes. “I loved him, and I miss him.” Her eyes began to sting, lip trembling, even as the tried to keep her composure in front of her friends.

Jasper stepped forward and wrapped Curly in an embrace. “I know what it’s like to miss someone too.” he whispered into her ear. Curly sunk into the embrace as a few sobs seeped out, she was fully crying now.

Another pair of arms wrapped around them, then Xirui’s voice spoke calmly, “We know how you feel. That ache in your heart-”

“-It feels like it’ll never go away.” Artina finished, joining the hug. All three of them pressed their heads in close to Curly. Slowly her sobs died down under their warmth. Curly melted into it, letting out a sigh as she relaxed.

Her heart felt like it had been ripped wide open now that she knew just what exactly she had lost to her forgetting, yet the crevice within wasn’t an empty void. It was full of the warmth she felt from her new friends. Pain and warmth. Breaking and healing.

An image of her brother came to her head. Older than she had remembered him, smiling down at her. He turned to the right, drawing her attention that way. She looked and saw her friends, Artina, Jasper, Xirui, waving for her to come join them. Arrick grabbed her hand with a smile and they headed that way, a light enveloping them as they went.

Artina, Xirui, and Jasper withdrew slightly from their hug with Curly. She remained motionless for a time, eyes closed. Then, something miraculous happened.

Curly’s heart began to _glow_ softly. The others gasped as it spread over her body, making her hair shine like real gold. Flecks of light began to rise off of her, stirring her clothes in an imaginary wind. The fragments of light coalesced into a long, curving shape above her head. Curly finally opened her eyes and followed the light upward in awe. Bit by bit, the shape became clearer. With a gasp, Curly realized what it was.

_A Keychain!_ They were used to change a keyblade’s attributes and appearances. And one was being made from her. No, that wasn’t it. It was being made from the bond she shared with Artina, Jasper, Xirui, Chirithy, and Arrick!

The last piece of light flew into place, leaving a silvery-gold chain that still glowed slightly. It’s links were patterned in two-small-then-one-long that led into a simple totem of a blue flower with a star-like shape on the inside. A forget-me-not.

It floated down towards Curly, and despite all the crying she had done already, she couldn’t help but tear up. It set down gently in her hands and she pulled it close, marveling at her love for those she cared about taken into a physical form. She ran her fingers along it’s chain almost reverently.

“Well?” Artina chimed in, grinning from ear to ear, “What are you waiting for?”

Curly nodded excitedly, summoning her keyblade. She removed the current one, a gold chain with a star as it’s totem, then tried to slip on the new one. Her hands slipped a few times, but she eventually got it on. Her keyblade glowed with the presence of a new chain, shifting it’s form to a new shape. Everyone watched anxiously.

Then the light faded to reveal a beautiful rapier-like keyblade. The usual handguard was instead replaced with a five petal pattern made out shiny blue metal wires that curved around gracefully before coming back into a silvery-gold star-like pattern at the base of the blade. The blade itself was much like that of an actual rapier, long and thin, but this one had the key’s bit jutting out near its end. The bit itself looked similar to that of an actual skeleton key, but also resembled the flower lily-of-the-valley. Sleek and elegant, but with a bit of simple, innocent charm to it.

Everyone marveled at the new keyblade. Chirithy even jumped up and down, arm’s flailing in excitement. “What are you going to call it?” Jasper asked, not taking his eyes off of the thing.

Curly laid it to rest across her hand and smiled up at her friends. “I think-” she began thinking of the crazy events of that day that had lead to this moment. There had been a lot of fear, anxiety, remembrance, and now hope. They all ran through her, but two words seemed to combine and rise up as if it were their destiny to appear at that moment. Words that would represent what she hoped to become and who she had been. “-I think I’ll call it…” Curly breathed in and stood a little straighter, “Remembered Innocence.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note:
> 
> First off, I would like to thank you for reading this story of mine. I had planned something like this for a little while now, and I am glad that I was able to complete it.
> 
> I would like to give a special thanks to the actual real life members of the Starryholt party who are my friends on discord. Their characters and own little tidbits really helped shape this story into what it currently is. It was a joy to have their characters along side my own as Curly went through her journey to remember her brother from her days of innocence.
> 
> Someday I would like to write future stories like this to explore more of each of the members of Starryholt or perhaps even dive deeper into the secrets of Curly’s memories and past. We’ll see if it happens.
> 
> With gratitude,  
> -Curly


End file.
